


Friends In A Hopeless Place

by Roshwen



Category: Leverage, The Librarians
Genre: Backstory, Crossover, Gen, Hospitals are not nice, Sadness with a sad ending, Timeline probably doesn't match but what the hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: 15-year-old Cassandra makes a new friend at the hospital.





	Friends In A Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!
> 
> It's 30 November and that means my NaNo challenge is OVER! I had an absolute blast coming up with ideas and writing over 42k (!) words about this stupid show (holy shit!). Thank you all for reading, commenting and leaving kudos and don't worry: I still have a massive list of plot bunnies so you are not rid of me yet!

The new kid was scared. He was trying not to be, or at least not to show it, but Cassandra had already seen far too many kids come and go during the past few months and she knew the signs.

He was sitting on his own in the corner of the Living Room, which was kind of an ironic name for a room in a hospital ward were a lot of patients did not make it out alive. Hunched on a bright orange chair, he was staring out of the window as if he was waiting for someone. Probably his parents. Cassandra had seen them in passing a couple of days ago. They looked nice. Nicer than her own parents, although that wasn’t all that difficult.

He looked small. Cassandra wondered how old he was. He was definitely younger than her. Seven or eight, at Cassandra’s best guess. Way too young to be in here.

But then again. In here, there was no such thing as ‘too young’.

Small and thin and pale, with eyes that were too big for his face. Shuddering when the door opened and let in a gust of cold hallway air, but still looking up eagerly, only to sink back down when another kid entered the room. Cassandra knew him. Billy, aged ten. Bones. He wouldn’t be in here for much longer either.

Billy didn’t look at her, or the new kid. Just switched on the TV and sat down on the couch without a word as the Spongebob theme song started blaring.

Which made the entire room go purple. Great. Didn’t Cassandra just _love_ to be a synesthete? It was time to get out of here.

‘Hey,’ she said, walking over to the kid in the corner, raising her voice over the high-pitched yelling from the TV. ‘You wanna go get some fresh air?’

The kid looked up and now Cassandra could see how not-scared he was trying to be. ‘Whaddoyoumean?’ he asked, the words coming out in a muted hush.

‘I mean, do you want to go outside for a bit?’ she said. ‘It smells better there than in here.’

‘Canwe?’ the kid asked, then seemed to realize how fast he was talking. ‘I mean, would they let us?’

‘There’s a garden,’ Cassandra said. ‘It’s not much, but still. Better than sitting inside all day.’

The kid nodded, almost jumping out of his chair to follow her. Glad to have found a friend, or at least someone to distract him from the doom cloud that was the atmosphere in the oncology ward.

‘What’s your name?’ Cassandra asked as she pushed open the door to the garden. Even though he might not be here long, she could not just keep calling him the new kid after all.

‘Sam,’ the boy said. ‘Sam Ford. What’s your name?’

He was smiling now, lighting up in the late afternoon sunlight. He looked like a sweet kid and Cassandra privately hoped that he would be one of the lucky few, for once. Not that silly things like hopes and dreams mattered anymore, but still. He was so young, he probably had a better shot at making it out of here than she had.

‘I’m Cassandra,’ she said, smiling back. ‘Cassandra Cillian. Nice to meet you, Sam Ford.’


End file.
